


A different Christmas this year

by solenskiner



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: This is a Christmas special from the story "Life is no straight road".Lewis and Nico celebrate their first Christmas together with the kids.But it isn't as easy as they thought it would be!Be ready for fluff!
Now edited! I corrected the mistakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Here is the promised Christmas story from "Life is no straight road". If you haven't read that then here are a few things you might need to know to understand this fic:  
> Nico and Lewis are both 40 and together after Nico and Vivian got divorced. He has two children, Alaïa (10 years old) and Lukas (5 years old). They live with him and Lewis.  
> Lewis and Nico are both retired from the F1.  
> Also! I want to say that with Nico winning his title and then retiring, my story just got very realistic! Maybe in 10 years, they will declare their love to each other. We will have to wait and see.  
> I have no beta, please ignore the mistakes and I hope you enjoy the Christmas fluff :)

“No,no, no! I say it goes there!”

“And I say it stays exactly here!”

Nico and Lewis glare at each other. They have been arguing for the better part of the last 10 days. They agreed on getting a tall Christmas tree, but that is it.

Nico wants to decorate it red with green, while Lewis wants blue and white.

The German wants a star on top, while the Brit wants a small gold angel.

Who knew that their first Christmas together would be so difficult!

While they are bickering with each other, Lukas and Alaïa enter the room and look around.

“Papa, who brings the presents?” asks Lukas.

Nico knows that Alaïa already is in the age, where she knows that Nico (and in the years before Vivian) put their presents under the tree.

But he wants it to stay magical as long as possible for Lukas, so he answers: “Das Christkind”, in the exact moment as Lewis says: “Santa Claus of course”

Lukas looks rather confused at both at them and then back at the tree.

Nico is fuming but tries to keep calm. “Lewis, a word in the kitchen. _Please_ ”

He closes the door and glares at his boyfriend (partner, whatever, not so important now).

“What the fuck was that?”

“What? He asked who brings the presents. It _is_ Santa Claus!”

“No, it’s not. Have you forgotten that Vivian and I are both from Germany? And my mother as well? We always celebrate on the 24th and the presents brings the Christkind”

Lewis sighs and his shoulder slump down. “I am sorry, Nico. It’s just. I always loved Christmas as a kid and I always thought about how I will celebrate it with my kids. But _you_ are Alaïa’s and Luka’s father, so you should decide.”

Nico sighs as well and steps closer, hugging the other man.

“I am sorry too. You _are_ part of our family and we should celebrate Christmas in a way that makes you happy too.”

They stay like that for a while, Nico places a soft kiss on Lewis’ cheek, forehead or temple from time to time.

Lewis leans back, just a little bit to look Nico directly in the eyes and has a big grin on his face.

“Ooh noo!”

Lewis laughs and kisses him shortly, then races outside to the children.

Nico knows that grin. It means mischief and a lot of trouble. But it warms his heart.

He hasn’t seen Lewis with that grin since they have been 15.

Nico enters the living room to just hear Alaïa and Lukas cheer and then run away to the boxes and take out the decoration.

Lewis puts an arm over Nico’s shoulder and smiles like an idiot. “I told them, they can decorate the tree like they want and since they have been _super_ nice and good this year, the will get a present from the Christkind _and_ Santa Claus!”

Nico can’t stop himself from chuckling. It’s Lewis. What did he expect? _Of course_ , they will do both.

Lukas tugs at Nico’s pants and gives him a sweet smile. “Papa, can you help me put them on?”

Nico smiles too and helps his son.

The tree is a combination of 5 different colors (Alaïa has smuggled even pink in) and was full of different small wood angels, trains, stars, etc.

Lewis has put red socks on top of the chimney and a Santa Claus statue that sings “Jingle Bells” or says “Ho ho ho”. The kids seem to love it and Nico even smiles (which he will deny forever). Though the tree is a clash of colors and everything is filled to the brim, Nico and Lewis don’t argue even once about it for the rest of the day.

Putting Alaïa and Lukas to sleep proves to be a Herculean task, but after some wrestling and a good night story, they both fall asleep.

Nico enters the bedroom, where he finds Lewis lying on the bed, with only red briefs and a Christmas hat on.

“Ho ho ho, Nico. I heard that you have been a good boy this year and I am here to give you your present.”

Nico laughs and kisses Lewis hard. This idiot, but at least he’s _his_ idiot.

Maybe trying a new way of celebration isn’t such a bad idea. Vivian has never dressed up as Christkind for him and Nico must say, he enjoys Santa Lewis _very much_.

***

They have a lovely dinner with Vivian the next day, on the 24Th.

Lewis has been unsure about it but was relieved when Vivian said that there is no bad blood between them.

It’s actually really fun and he is happy the “we stay friends” is kind of working for Nico and her. Vivian distracts the children while Nico is nowhere to be seen and suddenly they hear a bell ring.

“Das Christkind!” they yell and run in the living room, totally ignoring their mum and Lewis.

Alaïa and Lukas storm to their presents and tear the paper apart. Lewis winces just a little bit at that. It has been _so much_ effort to wrap them nicely.

Lewis, Nico and Vivian exchange their presents calmer and laugh from time to time when the kids show them excitedly what they got.

“You will spoil them so much if you celebrate two days every year” Vivian says and grins at him. Lewis can just shrug. Seeing the kids cheering and the gently and happy look in Nico’s eyes is totally worth it.

After everything calms down, the children prepare the cookies and milk for Santa and then they all sit on the couch to watch some movie (with subtitles for Lewis, thank you very much)

Alaïa and Lukas are worn out and fast asleep after 40 minutes in and Vivian brings them both to their rooms. When she comes back they talk a little bit more and drink wine.

But she goes soon too and Lewis stuffs the socks, while Nico prepares the presents from Santa. When they finally get into bed they are too tired for anything, so they kiss and cuddle up. Lewis can’t stop smiling until he falls asleep. He wishes this happiness will stay forever.

                                                                                                  

They awake to loud cheering and shouting from the living room and not one moment later Lukas storms into their room. “Papa! Daddy! Santa Claus was here!”

Alaïa comes in too and they both tug them along, Lewis is groaning the whole time. He really isn’t functioning until his first cup of coffee.

The children laugh and talk loudly about which present is for whom. Nico suddenly stands next to him and passes him a mug with freshly brewed coffee.

Lewis looks at him fondly and presses a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you”

Nico gives him this special smile that is reserved for Lewis only.

“Love you too”

They stand like that, Nico’s arm around his waist, sipping on their drinks, while Alaïa and Lukas laugh happily and show off their cool new toys and come to hug them when they find something that’s really amazing.

Lewis can feel this incredible warmth in his chest that spreads through his body and he smiles the whole time.

This family is absolutely chaotic and a little bit crazy, but he loves them more than anything.

It’s _his_ family after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it.  
> I wish happy Christmas to everyone who celebrates it.  
> 


End file.
